Objects may be stored in a storage system according to various storage architectures. Examples of storage architectures include an object storage, a file system, a block storage, and/or a database.
An object may include data and metadata. Object data includes, for example, information that is used by an end user and/or a business application. As an example, data for a Sales Application may include information about customers, products, and sales. As another example, data for a Human Resources Application may include information about employees, departments, and salaries. Object metadata may describe information about the data. As an example, object metadata may indicate how the data is set up, structured, and/or stored. Object metadata may indicate when the data was generated or when the data was modified. Object metadata may be used to manipulate and/or manage the objects in a storage system.
Objects may be added to a database, deleted from a database, or modified. Adding, deleting, or modifying objects may be referred to herein as an Object Mutation Event (OME). Information describing OMEs for a particular object may be continuously published in one of a set of event streams.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.